


Purple Mountain Majesty or Some Shit

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [14]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth/Geek Talk inspired by: <a>Dewees’ pic on twitter> because Dewees.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Mountain Majesty or Some Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts), [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/gifts).



Frank hadn’t been asleep long enough for them to teleport. He was pretty sure. Like 90% sure.

“Um, dude,” Frank blinked and then rubbed at his eyes to clear them. Maybe he was just not seeing clearly. 

Nope, he was still seeing what he was seeing. Snow capped purple mountains majesty and yellowed grass tufts against dark earth was happening outside. To confirm his suspicions he asked, “Are we driving through Middle Earth, or what?”

“I know right?” Dewees asked. “It’s like some really majestic shit happening here. I love America.”

“Oh good, we’re still in the continental U.S.” Frank slumped back into his seat in relief. Because really, you just never knew with Dewees. Frank was not about to start and underestimate him now.

“Dude, I’m awesome, but even I would have trouble pulling a trip to New Zealand off while you were asleep,” Dewees scoffed. 

“I seem to recall a mostly covert trip to Disney World that I didn’t even realize I was on until I woke up halfway through the road trip,” Frank pointed out helpfully. “That shit was fucking magical.”

“It was a magical time overall,” Dewees agreed. “I’m pretty rad.”

Dewees buffed his nails on his shirt for good measure.

“You don’t happen to have the Two Towers soundtrack do you?” Frank asked. Magical-esque landscapes required such music. Frank was pretty sure it was a rule. 

“Of course I do and that is an excellent idea,” Dewees beamed at him. “You may search the iPod. It’s appropriate music time.”

After a few minutes of landscape appreciate and musical accompaniment later, Dewees broke the silence. 

“I’d be a damn good hobbit,” Dewees mused.

“You would,” Frank agreed. “Maybe a little too tall, though.”

“Well we can’t all be so lacking in the vertical department, Frankie,” Dewees said, all shit-eating grin. 

Frank scowled and punched him in the arm, trying not to giggle.


End file.
